Together In Paradise
by Amazing Lucy-Chan
Summary: 4 she-wolves with horrifying pasts meet up with 4 other wolves on the way to paradise. Will love claim them? or will they just getlost in the prosess?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_My second story! I only own Yumi, Michi, Miya, and lastly Kiko. _**Disclaimer: **_I dont own Wolfs Rain or the characters sorry! Now here's the story!_

* * *

><p>Michi and Miya sat boredly on some crates. "Dammit Miya they ditched you and left I knew it I told u they would!" Michi stated with a harsh tune in her voice. They had waited 30 minutes for Kiko and Yumi to show up and clearly Michi was getting pissed. "No Yumi said to meet here I know she will come I trust her Michi!" Miya said defiantly. Miya was the youngest in the pack and always found a bright side to everything. Michi was her best friend nutshe was always in that bad attitude. "Fine 30 more minutes Miya thats it!" Michi said with a yawn. Just then a loud crash was heard over head and Michi &amp; Miya dashed over to see Yumi holding Kiko upside-down by the ankle, Kiko desperatly trying to hold her very short skirt from floping down-wards like her caramel brown hair. "H-hey guys" Kiko said with a grin. "You can put me down now Yumi" She snapped. "Your the one that fell!" She laughed at Kiko. Kiko's the alpha but dosnt act like it. She's very hyper but when it comes to it, she's very serious fighter and thinker, thats why she's alpha but she sometimes is a little clumsy. "Michi sorry we're late we ran into a little problem that delayed us" Kiko stated, very serious. "What happened?" Miya asked, a goofy grin plastered on her face. "Well..." Yumi said and the flash-back started.<p>

~Flashback Start~

Yumi and Kiko were walking down some allyways when they ran into a guy with a white suit and some of his thugs. "Oops sorry Mr.!" Kiko said, smiling as usual. "Woah boys we just found some nice workers" The guy in the white suit said to his men, a dirty smile stretched across his face. "Kiko I dont like this!" Yumi said, scared oviously. "Why would we work for you filthy old humans" Kiko, suddenly very serious and angered, said, growling. "No one calls us filthy little girl get them boys!" The white suited man said, his gang running at us. Kiko shifted into a caramel brown wolf with a white underbelly and white tipped ears and tail, her icey blue eyes looking angrily at them, she bared her fangs while Yumi trans formed into a crimson red wolf with black tipped ears and tail. We lunge at them, giving them a good scare and making them piss in their worthless pants. We turn back human Yumi, a girl with red crimson hair with black tips at the end and a red spiked collar that looked large around her neck and Kiko wearing black short shorts and black boots up to her knee's and a green tank top that showed her stomach and a black spiked collar that looked huge around her neck like Yumi. They high-fived each other and ran off towards the others scent.

~Flashback End~

"And thats what happened" Kiko stated with a small nod of approval. "Damn Kiko I never knew how serious you could get just like that from a goofy girl to a serious son-of-a-bitch" She teased. Kiko just ignored her and beckoned them to follow her. They walked past 4 boys with some strange scents "They dont smell human Kiko why?" Miya asked, confused. "I dont know Miya maybe they are wolves like us" Kiko stated blankley, still leading them forward. "Dont you go saying that bull shit Kiko we are the last of our kind!" Michi said, picking a fight now of all times. "Michi I never said we were the only ones that exsist" Kiko said with a snarl. "Whatever keep moving" Yumi said boredly. They kept on walking and approached a old bus in the junk yard ripped in half. "We rest here for the night" Kiko said, laying across the dash board.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Second chapter out! I wanna ask you readers something-Should I add Blue or not? Please tell me and review review review! And i only own Kiko, Yumi, Michi, and Miya. **Disclaimer: **I dont own Wolfs Rain sorry! Ok lets read!

* * *

><p>Kiko layed on the hard dash-board thinking. <em>What should I do? How can I lead my pack to paradise- No how can I lead my friends to paradise? What if it doesnt even exsist.<em> All these things run through Kiko's mind not as the proud alpha she is but as a loved friend to her dearly loved pack. Kiko starts to panic at the thought of paradise not exsisting. Yumi, Miya and even Michi would all be heartbroken and Kiko couldnt bare to see their face's when they find out. She shakes her head roughly and tells herself "It has to exsist or else-" She gets cut off by Yumi saying "Kiko we're getting Cheza and getting out of this city tomarrow you need to rest." Her violet eyes pouring out her emotions. "Er..Heh heh sorry Yumi I'll go right to sleep im just thinking is all sorry to make you worry" Kiko said, smiling from what Yumi could tell my the little moonlight the half moon provided. Kiko watches Yumi go back and lay down, the gentle night wind blowing softly on her crimson red hair, moving it slightly. She smiles softly, laying her head down on the hard dash-board and looks up at the half moon, smiling softly at it as she closes her eyes, falling asleep. Kiko was woken up to the sound of barking and low growling and some occasional scuffling. Kiko jumps up and runs out of the bus, seeing Yumi and Michi fighting. "STOP IT!" Kiko growls, pushing them apart and see's Miya crying. "Look you made Miya cry!" Kiko growled, a little tender for Miya's sake. "Michi said paradise doesnt exsist Kiko!" Yumi cried, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Kiko is the only one that understands why Yumi desperatly wants to get to paradise. When Yumi was a pup her whole pack was killed by a noble and she was the only one to escape. She wandered aimlessly through countless forests and city's, running away from many soldiers. She didnt have anywhere else to return to so she thought paradise was her new home so thats why she will run day and night until her paws break and bleed to get to paradise, her new home. Kiko's past is kind of similar. A wolf from in their pack killed off her whole pack, it wasnt really a wolf but a dog ordered to blend in and kill off the whole pack when ready. Kiko was hunting and when she came back she saw all her pack mates, her mother, father, and alpha all slaughtered without mercy and was laying in their own pool of blood and standing above their bodys was a orange dog with red and black eyes. Kiko hopes she can lead her newly found friends to paradise so she can watch them run and be happy. "It doesnt Kiko's a fool trying to find it!" Michi growled. "I never said it didnt exsist I believe with all my heart it does because Yumi and me dont have anywhere else to go back to so thats why paradise has to be real" Kiko said with a glint of determination in her eye. "Then you will be the fool who will die trying" Michi snapped. "Dieing is a part of life but id you dont have anything in your life to hope of then your dead already" Kiko said with a blank face. She was tired of seeing her friends suffer and regret or deny. She wanted them to be happy. "Lets go we gotta get Cheza." Kiko said leader-like. Kiko leads them towards the labratory under the moonlight. She smells lunar flower but noble mixed in with it and she see's two boys up ahead. "The boys from earlier!" Kiko cried out to no one. Kiko stared in amazement and shock. It was Cheza being help by Darcia. She couldnt hold the growl in any longer. She growled lowly at him and he held Cheza up, she screamed a sad scream. Kiko and her pack, as well as the boys held their ears to the sad cry and Miya cryed out. Cheza stoped and Darcia said these parting words "We will meet again in paradise, if we do that is." Then he dissapeared. Kiko rain down the pathway after him but his scent just vanished. "Cheza...I failed you.." Kiko said sadly.


End file.
